1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an image display device capable of selectively implementing a two-dimensional plane image (hereinafter referred to as ‘2D image’) and a three-dimensional stereoscopic image (hereinafter referred to as ‘3D image’).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image display devices implement a 3D image using a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique, which uses a parallax image between left and right eyes of a user with a high stereoscopic effect, includes a glasses type method and a non-glasses type method, both of which have been put to practical use. In the non-glasses type method, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier for separating an optical axis of the parallax image between the left and right eyes is generally installed in front of or behind a display screen. In the glasses type method, left and right eye images each having a different polarization direction are displayed on a liquid crystal display panel, and a stereoscopic image is implemented using polarized glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses.
The glasses type method is mainly classified into a first polarizing filter method using a patterned retarder film and polarized glasses, a second polarizing filter method using a switching liquid crystal layer and polarized glasses, and a liquid crystal shutter glasses method.
In the liquid crystal shutter glasses method, a left eye image and a right eye image are alternately displayed on a display element every one frame, and a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter of liquid crystal shutter glasses are opened and closed in synchronization with display timing of the display element, thereby implementing a 3D image. The liquid crystal shutter glasses open only the left eye shutter during an nth frame period, in which the left eye image is displayed, and open only the right eye shutter during an (n+1)th frame period, in which the right eye image is displayed, thereby making binocular disparity in a time division method, where n is a natural number.
A first chip is mounted on a system board of the image display device as a component for reflecting a depth information on 2D data to convert the 2D data into 3D data. A second chip is mounted on a control board of a display module physically separated from the system board as a frame rate-up conversion unit for removing a motion blur of the 2D data and a 3D formatter for rendering the 3D data. Further, a first memory of the first chip is mounted on the system board and individually stores the 2D data of a predetermined amount (for example, one frame). A second memory of the second chip is mounted on the control board separately from the first memory and individually stores the 2D data of a predetermined amount, so as to extract an object from an original image of the 2D data.
A data conversion unit of the first chip evaluates a motion on reference to the first memory, extracts the object from the original image of the 2D data, and extracts the depth information to be reflected on the 2D data based on the extracted object. The frame rate-up conversion unit of the second chip evaluates a motion on reference to the second memory, extracts the object from the original image of the 2D data, and inserts an interpolation frame into each frame of the 2D data based on the extracted object, thereby increasing a frame rate.
The related art image display device has the individual first and second chips, which do not share main algorithm cores related to image processing with each other, on the system board and the control board. Therefore, complexity of the configuration of the related art image display device increases, and the image processing efficiency is reduced. Further, because the individual first and second chips each have a memory, the manufacturing cost of the related art image display device increases.